


Kataang Week 2019: Gentle Touches

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2019 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2019, Massage, One Word Prompts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: It's that time of year again- 7 new prompts, 7 more glimpses into the lives of Katara and Aang. Day 3: Gentle Touches. Rated for implied... stuff during a massage.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126181
Kudos: 14





	Kataang Week 2019: Gentle Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3, all published in like 15 minutes. Nothing explicit but there are incense sticks involved.

Katara sighed blissfully as she lied down, curling up against her husband and smiling softly as she felt his arms wrap around her shoulders instinctively.

The two lay together in silence for some time, basking in the rare moment of peace with each other before Aang broke the ambience of quiet surrounding them.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, using his free hand to cup the waterbender's cheek.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, tilting her head in confusion.

Aang shook his head.

"It's just that you feel a bit tense in your shoulders. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, that. Work's just been a bit stressful lately, that's all. I haven't had this kind of relaxation time in ages."

"Hmm," the airbender mused in thought, a plan forming in his mind.

"What?"

Aang gave his wife a quick kiss, removing his arms from her side and making a motion to take off the loose shirt of his she had on.

"Aang?" Katara asked as she allowed him to take the article of clothing off. "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, and lie on your stomach."

The waterbender quirked an eyebrow but did as he said, commenting, "If this is some kind of intimacy thing, you're doing a horrible job of getting me in the mood."

The Avatar chuckled at this before rushing out of the room to get a basket, which Katara noted was filled with a variety of containers.

Aang carefully picked out specific wooden containers out of the basket before setting them on the nightstand, taking one and squirting some of its contents onto his hand.

"Just lie back and relax, okay, love?"

The waterbender nodded, closing her eyes and contentment and gasping softly as she felt Aang's warm, soothing hands on her shoulders, rubbing some aromatic oil into them.

"Mmm... Spirits, Aang, what is that? It smells amazing..."

The airbender grinned and continued his ministrations on her back and shoulders as her limbs became practically putty in his hands.

"When we were training in the temples, the monks had us learn the basics of aromatherapy and pressure points in the body and how to use that in massages and stuff, kind of like the opposite of what Ty Lee does- chi opening instead of blocking. It was supposed to be a therapeutic exercise that would help us meditate and relax if we did it on ourselves. The stuff I'm rubbing into your shoulders right now is a special oil infused with 'lavender', a flower native to the Earth Kingdom."

"Mmm... I see."

Aang, satisfied with how much tension he had released from her shoulders, then moved down, taking another squirt of the same fragrant oil he had used before and massaged it into Katara's shoulder blades, eliciting a sigh and soft moan from the relaxed waterbender.

"Aang?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"If you knew about this chi opening thing, why didn't use ever use them back when Ty Lee chi blocked us?"

"Oh, well..." the airbender ducked his head sheepishly.

"I actually completely forgot about it before we started restoring the air temples. When I was reading through the scrolls we saved and uncovered, I found a whole series on the chi opening and aromatherapy and what fragrances and pressure points did what. I only briefly started the aromatherapy and pressure points course before I found out I was the Avatar... I never fully learned it until a few years ago."

Aang looked up to see his wife smiling sympathetically at him, motioning for him to come get a kiss, which he did, happily.

The Avatar continued his work on Katara's mid-back area for a few more minutes when he suddenly stopped, realizing something.

"I completely forgot!" he said, rummaging through the basket furiously.

The waterbender turned her neck, watching as he searched through the basket like a child trying to find a chocolate in the midst of a bowl of vegetables.

"Aha!" Aang exclaimed, holding the bag of what looked like black sticks up proudly for all to see, as if they were his most prized possession.

Katara quirked an eyebrow in amusement, voicing her initial question.

"What are those?"

At this, the airbender over dramatically gasped.

"How do you not know what these precious sticks are? How can you be so, so, so uncouth, so uncultured, so-?"

The waterbender rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"So are you going to tell me or are going to keep insulting me?" she interrupted dryly.

Cracking a grin at his wife's sarcastic comment, Aang took the sticks and put them in a special holder, lighting them.

"They're called incense sticks. They smell really good when burned- although, I'm not sure how good these will smell after over 100 years of not being used."

As the smoke and smell of the incense wafted through the room and Aang's hands returned to Katara's back, the waterbender slowly started to drift back to her previous state of bliss, the only noise in the room being her sighs and moans of pleasure as the tension floated away from her body.

As the airbender began to open another bottle, this time, as he told Katara, a 'sandalwood' oil, also from the Earth Kingdom, he moved to the last section, the lowest part of her back.

"Aang?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're amazing."

"Yes, yes I am."

A pause followed.

"I'm not even going to turn my head back and glare at you because I am much too relaxed right now to do that."

The airbender chuckled, pulling the hair on her neck onto the other side and kissing her sensitive, exposed skin.

"Honestly though, sweetie. I meant it. I mean it. Thank you for doing this for me. I love you."

Aang paused, smiling softly and wondering what had brought on this moment of sentimentality.

"You're welcome, love. I'll do this for you whenever you want, just say the word. And I love you, too."

He kissed her temple, then her cheek, making it turn a dark magenta, and then sealed his lips to hers, touching their foreheads together for a few minutes after they broke apart.

Quickly running his hands over all of her pressure points once more, the airbender motioned to her.

"You're all done; all of your pressure points are tension free and relaxed."

At this, Katara finally sat up, groaning as she did so and helped Aang put away the oils, leaving the incense burning.

She sat on the bed, waiting for Aang to put the basket away and join her to read a little before going to bed an hour before they usually did.

As Aang came back, cupping her cheek and kissing her passionately, the waterbender faltered, forgetting her surroundings and melting into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Katara smiled, breathing hard as she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and kissed him once more, falling back onto the bed, the airbender hovering above her and caressing every inch of her body.

After a few long minutes, they separated, panting for air.

"Well, you got me relaxed, love, and I think I know a way I can get you relaxed now," she said, before turning them so that she was on top and pulling the sheets around them, all previous plans of reading and going to bed early forgotten.


End file.
